Trissy's Eaton Cake
by I Kinda Love Books
Summary: Tris a sophomore in college who is trying to balance her classes, her FanFiction, and her party crazy friend dragging her all over campus for parties that she'd rather not be at. What happens when Four Eaton enters the picture?


**Disclaimer for the whole story: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THG! **

_Hey guys! Tris here. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, school's a b**** and Chrissy has been dragging me out to do *shivers* social stuff. So I hope you like this update! There'll be another (shorter) one tomorrow or the next day._

_XOXO,  
>Trissy Writes!<em>

I finish the authors note at the end of my latest update for my most popular fanfic. I'm a hardcore fangirl of '_The Hunger Games' _Trilogy. My Everlark fanfic: "Hunter and Baker?", is one of the most read on the site! I have 392 reviews, 583 follows and favorites, and over 100,000 visitors to my fanfic. People have sent so much fan merch to my P.O. box and people have sold T-Shirts with the story logo on it! I couldn't be happier, except for the fact that I'm doing all of this while in college studying to become an author. I'm taking a Fiction Writing class, an Early English Lit. class, and an Elements of Writing class. They are the best part of my day, aside from writing for all my viewers of course. My best friend Christina (I call her Chris, or Chrissy to annoy her) is a social butterfly and drags me to all of these parties around campus. I end up going back to my dorm early every time. Except for last night.

"Chris," I whined. "I don't wanna be your Barbie doll tonight, go dress up Marlene!" Marlene is one of our other friends on campus.

"No! You are going to have to look fabulous for this party tonight! The Dauntless Fraternity parties are the best in the whole entire University of Chicago!" she yelled.

"Ugh, fine." I had to relent.

She smiles deviously and gets to work. By the end of my two hour torture, I look like a slut! I have dark makeup on and Chrissy is handing me a super short dress to put on.

"There is no way in _hell_ that I am wearing that!" I shout.

After twenty minutes of arguing, I am wearing a black blouse with light wash skinny jeans and black sandals with relatively short heels. This meaning that I won the argument. Kind of.

When we finally get to the party, I want to get out. The house is pretty big, but it is _packed_. I mean so packed that you have to squeeze by underage drunk people to just get in and out. Which is good for me if I want to sneak out. The catch is, Chris won't let me out unless I _dance _with a _guy_ for an _entire song_. What have I done to deserve this? My plan is, find a hot guy, then dance with him for a song in it's entirety, excuse myself to get a drink, then get the hell out of that party! That proves to be harder than it sounds. The problem is that I actually have to get a guy to dance with me and keep their attention for a whole song! It's either that or leave whenever Chris decides to leave. Which I know won't be early.

So to cut a long story short, we left at two in the morning, and that was because I paid someone to dance with me for a whole song, I think I remember him mentioning that his name was Uriah, but I could be wrong because he was drunk off his ass! Moral of the story is: I absolutely, positively detest frat parties.

After dinner tonight (the night after the party) I decide to write for my Fiction Writing mid-term essay (translation: start writing and get distracted by FanFiction) and that's exactly what I do.

When I write for the Hunger Games world, the writing just flows from my fingertips onto my laptop. Don't get me wrong, I love creating my own worlds and characters, but I just feel more relaxed when my story is kind of half written for me. That makes me sound lazy, I'm definitely _not _lazy, at all. I just love the way the writing flows when I don't have to think about the character development as much.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when Chris comes in gushing about how cute and sweet her new boyfriend, Will, is. He's nice and polite and _totally _the opposite of Christina, but they work well together. They balance each other out, I guess. Chrissy often asks me why I'm not in a relationship myself. I usually respond "I'm in a mutually exclusive relationship with my writing." and she usually huffs and walks away at that response. When she walks into her bedroom, I hear my e-mail tone go off on my phone. I check and see that it's a PM from an account called 'Four's Eaton Cake' I chuckle a bit to myself at the name. I open it and it says:

"_Dear Trissy Writes, I absolutely love your stories, I may be a guy, but I'm a sucker for a good Everlark romance fic. I was wondering if it'd be okay for me to PM you a rough draft of a new one-shot that I've been working on. Shoot me a text or give me a call at (555)555-5555. _

_Thanx, Four Eaton (Four's Eaton Cake)_

I text the number saying "_Hey, Trissy Writes here, is this Four's Eaton Cake?" _

He responds almost immediately with _"Yup that's me :-)"_

We have a short text conversation where I tell him that he can, in fact, send me that one-shot he was talking about and that I'd send him feedback ASAP and him thanking me profusely.

Then I read some of his published fic's. They were _really_ good. I was honestly amazed by the language he used and his writing style was very similar to mine.

Christina again shakes me out of FanFiction world and into reality.

"We're going to another party."

_No way in hell._

**Hey guyz! This idea just came to me today, so I decided to write it to kind of test the waters in a way. So please R&R and tell me what you think of this story, if you like it, if you don't. it means the world to me to hear your guys' feedback. **

**As for you who read my Selection fanfic, I have a chapter in the works and I'm just finishing it up. So don't fear, it'll be up soon!**

**I will not be here next week due to a trip for school, so no new chapters **** but I will have my phone with me, so I can PM you guys and read your reviews and stuff!**

**XOXO lovelies,**

**I Kinda Love Books **


End file.
